Survivor: Bingo's Best vs Gaia's Greats
''Survivor: Bingo's Best vs Gaia's Greats ''is the 14th season of Bingo21's Survivor Series The game of survivor has been played like no other game. For thirteen seasons, we've seen the best and the worst fight for the title of sole survivor. But now, two worlds will collide.Twenty-four returning players will duke it out in one of the biggest wars in Tengaged History. This will truly be a fight until the very last vote is read. These castaways have to overcome the danger that the natural world brings, along with each other. But since Summer of 2011, two hosts have prepared for this day. Bingo21 has chosen twelve of his best of the best and Gaiaphage has called upon twelve of his greatest gladiators. Only one can outwit, outplay and outlast the rest. This is Survivor Bingo's Best vs Gaia's Greats! 50 Days. 24 Warriors. 2 Hosts. 1 Sole Survivor! Castaways All players that have played in any of Bingo's seasons prior to this season were noted so regardless of tribe. Was voted out in a double tribal council Because BBlover96 played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 5 votes cast against him did not count. Because Thedarkpassanger played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 4 votes cast against him did not count. The Game As Thedarkpassanger used a split idol, 3 of the 5 votes cast against him were void. The 3rd individual challenge required participants to stage by stage accept punishments that would inhibit their game. At any stage of the challenge contestants could opt to drop out rather than take the punishment. As all the players dropped out before the final stage nobody was given individual immunity. Due to Pandora's Box everybody in Keitho44's group was immune. This was the night of the auction with pandora's box being opened and splitting the group into two groups of four with only one group attending tribal. Due to the items bought at auction only 2 out of the 4 players were still eligible to vote. Mearl received 5 jury votes plus an addition bonus jury vote he bought at the survivor auction. 5651Omar received 3 jury votes but lost 1 in accordance with a punishment he accepted at the 3rd individual immunity challenge. Voting History Monk failed to cast a jury vote in time but there was no need for him to be replaced. Extras 'Individual Immunity Challenge (Morphs)' Returning Players Joeker and BBlover96 appeared as favourites in Bhutan - Fans vs Favourites. They finished 14th and 8th respectively. Mearl and TylerKeith returned to compete on the Rogues tribe in Rogues vs Righteous where they placed 16th and 3rd overall. 01Gohan returned to compete on the Now tribe in Then vs Now placing 11th overall. Mrlincoln2u returned to compete in Dominica - Loved Ones where he placed 5th overall. 49288, Joeker, Thedarkpassanger and TylerKeith returned to compete in 5.4.3.2.1. They placed 22nd 5th, 1st and 19th respectively. BBlover96 and Splozojames50 returned as members of Suitman's tribe in Bingo's Battalion vs Suitman's Soldiers. They place 12th and 1st respectively. Category:Bingo21's Survivor Series